<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories Of The New World by vessy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894615">Stories Of The New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessy/pseuds/vessy'>vessy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Whole New Multiverse, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), a whole new multiverse - Freeform, alternative universe, hs2awnm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessy/pseuds/vessy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those are written one-shots by me for a person named @jaek_ingles on Instagram and their characters. They are making some amazing work so far and I decided to share with more people about their beautiful work.<br/>I added many ships because most of the characters that might appear are children of those pairings, but it's rather complicated to explain it in the summary, so I suggest you all visit the Instagram account mentioned in the beginning.<br/>Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy my little writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jacob Eloise Strider-English/Xavier (Raven) Filch, Jake English &amp; Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40jaek_ingles+on+Instagram">@jaek_ingles on Instagram</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is <strike>Dilf</strike> Dirk Strider, and you never felt so exhausted before.<br/>You leaned your back against the chair after finishing the paperwork you got and closed tired orange eyes, finding the peace and calm moment you needed. Just before something would go down.</p><p>Before you finished the thought, you heard doors opening.<br/><em> Of course. </em> You let out a heavy sigh, not even opening your eyes, deciding to listen carefully. Maybe you could recognize who that was before they start speaking? Probably it was just Hal, either checking on you to remind that "as a living scumbag, you should be in bed at that time" or something like that. But no. It wasn't him. <br/>It was quiet and unsure steps of someone weighing little more than a pillow. </p><p>And then you heard a sniffle, instantly recognizing the not-so-sneaky Strider. <br/>It was the youngest one, Caesar. <br/>You pulled your head up and opened eyes, looking at the doors, spotting instantly the kid, holding his shirt in the gesture you found oddly familiar.<br/>A small smile crept on your lips as it reminded you of times when Jacob was little. <br/>"What's up Lil man?" you asked with a slightly lowered tone as hey, it was nearly half-past 2 AM.<br/>You noticed that your grandson jumped slightly when you started speaking. <br/>"Shouldn't you be nappin' and dream about all of those cool stuff Pops showed you today?" You continued, not moving an inch from your seat. </p><p>Caesar lowered his head with a pout, playing with his pastel blue shirt, not relying on any of your questions. It caused you to grimace a little bit. Of course, stubborn like your son.<br/>He may be only a four year old, but he was smart. Every Strider is. Well, almost. <br/>"Come closer kid. I dunno what about you, but I don't feel like talking across the whole room."<br/>He looked at you with his big eyes, and you understood instantly the look he gave you. Yet another perk of being a father.<br/>You decided to stay quiet, while he was slowly taking his time to get closer to you, finally standing right next to your chair, so you could mess his hair up a bit. <br/>"Are you having some nightmares?" You asked, lifting slightly your eyebrow above the orange glasses that you took off seconds later. You were only using them while you were working, so there was no use of them now. Grandson isn't some piece of paper, nor a machine you got to take care of. </p><p>
  <em> Though you still are sure that machines are better to take care of. </em>
</p><p>You got lost in your thoughts, that God forbid - You'd almost not notice other slightly nodding and sniffing again.<br/>"I'm scared..." he whispered with the shivery tone, that if you still were that cold fucker, you'd mock this kid for, but no. It caused you to turn around in your chair and raise his chin, to have a clearer look at four-year old's eyes.<br/>"Hey. It's gonna be okay. Whatever it was it's just a dream." You tried to be assuring, but it only made it worse. Seconds later tears started streaming down the round babyface. </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck.  </em>
</p><p>You. Were. <br/><b> <em>Panicking.<br/></em> </b> "Hey, heyheyhey, shhhhh. Shit, I'm so sorry, don't cry, Caesar, please-" you quickly looked around for anything that could help you, tissue or some shit, but no, none was nearby when you fucking needed it. <br/>Without any second thoughts, you picked your Grandson up and hugged him, placing one hand in his bright hair.<br/><br/><br/><em> "A man came across this old tower one day <br/></em><em> It was straight like from a book he once read <br/></em><em> He lifted his head and saw this young lady <br/></em><em> And here's what the lady said:<br/><br/></em><em> "Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle Noir <br/></em><em> Et comme vous pouvez le voir <br/></em><em> Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis <br/></em><em> Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit" <br/><br/></em></p><p>You caught what uncontrollably you started humming. Really? THIS SONG?<br/>You were just glad that at least kid was too young to understand French. <br/>And it somehow made him calmer. But you could feel tiny fists clutching onto your suit as he hid his face into your chest, slightly shaking.<br/>So to change the song to keep it more for kids, you moved onto another song that helped you a lot when Jacob had a nightmare.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> "Tu es mon Soleil, <br/></em>
  <em> L'autre nuit chérie, alors que je dormais<br/></em>
  <em>j'ai rêvé que je que je te tenais dans mes bras <br/></em>
  <em> Quand je me suis réveillé, cherie, je me trompai<br/></em>
  <em> Donc j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai crié </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de solei<br/></em>
  <em> Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris <br/></em>
  <em> Vous ne saurez jamais ma chère, combien Je vous aim<br/>S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas mon rayon de soleil" <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>You stood up from your chair and started slowly walking around your office with your grandson in your arms, leaning down to plant a kiss or two in his bright hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je t'ai toujours aimé, et j'ai voulu te rendre heureux <br/></em>
  <em> Et rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre nous deux <br/></em>
  <em> Mais maintenant que tu t'es laissé aller à aimer un autre <br/></em>
  <em> Tu as brisé tous mes rêves <br/><br/></em>
  <em> Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil <br/></em>
  <em> Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris <br/></em>
  <em> Vous ne saurez jamais ma chère, combien Je vous aime <br/></em>
  <em> S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas mon rayon de soleil" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The grip on your tuxedo slightly disappeared, and it made you uncontrollably gasp. You weren't expecting that reaction to happen, but you knew that you were still holding Caesar if he decides to just limp in your arms.<br/>Before you managed to open your mouth and finish up the lullaby, he looked at you shyly, before nuzzling back into your chest with very quiet.<br/>"Thank you, Gwanpa."<br/>You... stopped walking around, eyes landing back at kid hugging you for a few seconds in absolute silence.</p><p>You had to blink several times, as you felt something suddenly getting into your eyes. </p><p>*No. You won't cry now when you managed to ca your grandson down, and probably helped him fall asleep.* you told yourself, but you couldn't help but smile. It was the same smile when you carried Jacob, your son when he was little. Filled with honest love and happiness. <br/>You quietly walked up to your chair and sat back in it with Caesar. No way you were going to separate him and probably give yet another chance for nightmares to come.<br/>But at the same tike, you couldn't just let him sleep without any blanket. </p><p>Like a command, someone handed you one in bottle green color. You raised your eyes surprised to look at Hal, smirking like that bitch he is. <br/>"I suggest you shutting yourself up and just being glad I was following him," he spoke in a very quiet volume. You replied with a soundless snort, taking the blanket and covering four years old and. yourself a bit. <br/>Hal observed you a bit before turned around and walked up to the doors to leave. <br/>... </p><p>"Thanks." You said before he disappeared, knowing that he heard that. He may be a dick, but at least can show a bit of humanity. </p><p> </p><p>Your name is Dirk Strider.<br/>And you have been blessed by your life with a family that you'd never thought you'd get.<br/>And you got called a grandpa. For the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name's Hal, and although you are witnessing many fights between Jacob and his father, this one surely hits... <em> differently. </em></p><p>You're standing nearby doors in Dirk's office, and your eyes are fixated on both of them talking about something, you don't care about. Something petty since you heard Jake's name being mentioned.<br/><em> Pops. <br/></em>Kids these days are sure fucking weird.<br/>Suddenly you raise your head a bit more, tilting it to the side when the conversation turns into a fight. Both of them are now shouting at each other, Dirk even stood up from his chair and was giving you glares to not even dare to chime in with your opinion. You only smirk in reply, well knowing that no matter what you do, <strong> <em> it's going to happen anyway.<br/><br/></em></strong>"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M NOT CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS MYSELF, DAD?! I'M FOURTEEN NOT FIVE!" Jacob shouts, tightening his fists clothed with fingerless gloves. You remember that Jacob got them from Dirk. It was a petty occasion. Probably to cheer his son up after having another "angst moment" when he realized that Jake was gone. <br/>"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone of voice, Jacob," Dirk replies with a cold tone, both tired and pissed at the situation that was happening.</p><p><em> Then, <br/></em>like something small, yet hard and very heavy, Jacob spoke those few words that caused several things to happen at the same time. </p><p>There was one quick movement from Dirk. One of his famous <em> "Strider's flashteps" </em> and a sound that seconds later turned to be hand slapping Jacob's cheek. You froze in place, yet...<br/>You could tell that you were smiling. No, <em> smirking. <br/></em>Though the situation wasn't the best to laugh at, you could admit it was terrible and should have never taken place, you couldn't help but feel that satisfaction when Dirk's face suddenly turned from fury to terror. </p><p>"I... Jacob..." He spoke slowly, the hand that hit his son shakingly reached out, not sure if he was able to touch his son again. <br/>He wasn't. <br/>Jacob flinched at that gesture and took a step back. And even though you couldn't see his face, you could tell what was written on it. Fear. Anger. <strong> <em> Betrayal. </em> </strong> <br/>"Jacob!" Dirk called out, now more despaired when younger Strider turned around and ran out of the room, not even glancing at you for split second. Yet, you could see his tears. </p><p>Moment of silence, before Dirk suddenly turned around and hit both of his fists against the desk. You could spot that he was trying to not let his emotions flow. His heartbeat was very rapid. <br/>"I hope you know that what you did was utterly fucking idiotic." You spoke, causing him to flinch. Of course. You were forgotten.<br/>That didn't make your smug disappear. On the contrary.<br/>"Get the fuck out of here."<br/>"And miss my chance to see you destroy this place? In your dreams."<br/>"Hal I swear to fucking God-" <br/>"Good. Swear as much as you want. You know goddamn well that it'll do shit when it comes to saving your reputation in kid's eyes." He froze, turning around to look at you. He seemed stunned, so you didn’t hesitate to continue. <br/>"Man. I wanted to say something. Like hey bro, you might want to dial down the desperation and frustration a little. But seeing as you're The Real Dirk, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I thought,<em>  "what if he starts suddenly thinking like an adult man should and  </em> <strong> <em> man up  </em> </strong> <em> than just act like that insufferable guy you were growing up." </em> But guess I was wrong here."<br/>"Shut up. Just shut up." He lowered his head, voice going quieter. You could hear that it was cracking up.<br/>"Just leave. And make sure Jacob is in his room. Or... Whatever. Just make sure he's safe."</p><p>You snorted. "Really Dirk? After what you've done to him, you send *me* to look for him? Pathetic." You turn around and walk up to the doors.<br/>Before you leave, you glance back again at Dirk.<br/>"I'll look at how is he doing, but don't expect shit from me. I'm doing it because *I* think it's the right thing to do. Though I do realize that I ain't better than you, You well fucking know that you didn't even try hard enough to make him know you better as a friend or some shit."<br/>And you left, shutting doors behind you. Few steps away from the office and you heard noises that were caused by Dirk. Probably taking his frustration out.<br/>How childish. </p><p>But better check on Jacob. Fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Mithras, and you swear to fucking god if Azaria won't cease this bullshit again, you're going to do that. <br/>"AZARIA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP CRASHING SHIT AROUND I-"</p><p>You froze in place right when you got into the big hallway. It wasn't that hallway you were used to walk around every day.<br/>You frowned and adjusted the tie you were wearing. Slightly dirty golden was the only color you could see in this room, as everything else was either black or white, but it didn't make you worry. Rather curious as you had no idea what part of the ship it was unless it wasn't a part of a ship, whatever.<br/>The eye that wasn't covered with eyepatch slowly moved around while your body was taking a careful step but step.</p><p>"What's this place...?" you asked quietly, not expecting any answers, as it didn't seem that anyone could suddenly appear out of fucking nowhere.<br/><em>God, were you so wrong!</em><br/>Someone's head popped out. A tall man with two colored glasses and two pairs of horns.<br/>"Hey, can you shut it? No offense, but I'm kinda busy here, and your shouting isn't helping." Every word was spoken with some soft or more hearable lisp.<br/>You tilted your head to the side, as the troll that was looking at you with some sort of "cool dude disappointment", or just a disgust.<br/>"Uhm, sorry." You lowered your head, before suddenly straightening with a frown.<br/>"Wait a minute. Who are you?" You asked, taking step towards the head popping out, what you thought, some room in the corridor.<br/>He sighed heavily, rolling eyes with visible irritation, which made you notice that they were the same color as glasses that he pushed further on his nose.<br/>"Why do you care? It's not like that info is going to help you anyhow." After saying that, he disappeared, pulling himself back into the room his body was. You let out a not very happy sound, taking steps to quickly get to him.<br/>"Listen although you might be right I <em>want</em> to know who am I talking with, as you're an impossible dick who not only starts to get on my nerves but also you're starting to get on my nerv-"</p><p>You saw him. Oh god, you saw the whole body of the troll, wearing two-colored clothes, nearly blending in with the room. But his head location made you froze indoors. He was tall. And when he turned his head around, you could swear you saw something crackling in those red and blue eyes. Like energy. <em>Psionic energy.</em><br/>You were about to piss off a gold blood and die here. Whatever this place was. You took a step back, nearly falling on your ass, but instead of meeting with the ground, you felt your back hitting against something that flinched. You did as well, snapping your head around to look at what you collided with. Were you already fucked?<br/>No.<br/>It was yet another troll.<br/>A sea dweller. He looked at you, then at the gold blood, letting out an annoyed huff<br/>"For the love of god, Sol. Can you not scare <em>and</em> threaten anyone for ONCE in your life?" violet blood spoke with either a stutter or a heavy accent you couldn't recognize.<br/>Sol replied with an annoyed huff, turning around, walking up to the computer on the desk, nearby the wall, sitting beside it, and starting tapping his fingers against the keyboard.<br/>"I'm not apologizing for this cretin, but just to make sure he managed to not cause any troubles yet, come with me." The sea dweller spoke to you, turning around and quickly walking down the corridor.<br/>Something told you to follow him, and you gladly did. running after him, with each second noticing that you became... smaller, thinner. More... childlike?</p><p>"Wait!" your voice sounded very weird in your ears. It made you freeze and look down at your hands. They were soft and trembling. And second later you saw them getting blurry, as later dirty golden drops appeared on them.<br/>You were confused. Why were you <em>crying?</em> You didn't know, but that made you upset, causing you to sniffle and break down to sob.<br/>You heard nothing around you, but your own breath hitching from time to time. You were alone here. Again. You were forgotten and unwanted. You were scared, cold. You wanted to be with your parents.<br/>then you realized that you never had them. From the beginning of your life, you were alone. You had no name, only badge used mainly as one. <em>#6</em>.</p><p>You heard a sound that is made when someone clicks their tongue in slight annoyance. Azaria made that when something didn't go as she planned. But this time whoever made it was an adult, that you realized was next to you.<br/>"I told you to come with me, not to suddenly start crying here." Seadweller kneeled, placing one hand on your back, while the other one reached out to cup your chin and turn head around.<br/>His violet stripe in his hair and raised eyebrow made you feel like you were being nagged by a mother. You had no idea why, you never had one, to begin with.<br/>"Look at you. You look awful with those snot and tears all over your face." He commented, shaking his head, before getting up, scooping you with him.<br/>Your eyes widened as you grabbed tightly his cargo sweater, pressing your cheek against his chest. It felt warm around you, and the heartbeat was somehow causing you to calm down<br/>"Don't dirty my sweater, will you?" You nodded silently in reply, turning head a bit, observing where he was taking you. This was a moment when you noticed that the corridor you were walking was becoming more and more colorful until it was filed with soft purple with gold-wrapped here and there, and the cold and victorian looking hallway decor changed to a more modern living room you entered. But the older one didn't stop. He just kept on walking to what seemed like the main door, grabbing some tissues that appeared under his hand.</p><p>When you walked out, your mouth was shaped into a small "o" as you observed the view in awe. It was a beachside with some trees growing here and there, but also having many small paths leading into the sea. There was one filled with rocks smoothed by water, but you were carried to the one with soft-looking sand and placed down on the dry yellow ground to have a tissue handed second later.<br/>His hand was covered with rings and jewelry that gave a feeling that he's royalty. But there was also a ring on his finger that looked like it had its importance to the violet blood.<br/>"Come on, take it. I'm not going to wipe your face, since you have your own hands." He spoke with a huff. You took the tissue and while you were wiping your nose, you felt as he sat next to you.<br/>when you pulled tissue away from your face, you looked at the sea, softly licking the sand with whisper-like noise.<br/>"So what brings you here?" You turned your head around, looking at him with wide-open eyes. Seeing that you didn't understand the question, he leaned back, digging hands in the sand<br/>"How did you get here? Not like visitors aren't welcome here, but something like manners and informing that you'd appear would be nice."<br/>"O-oh!" you replied, straightening a bit "I uh... I-I don't know. I just appeared here and it was cold and I thought I would see my friends but-"<br/>"-But instead you met up with us. I see." He cut in, adjusting glasses on his nose. you just noticed that he has fins and some violet on his neck. <em>Those are gills!</em> You thought to yourself, observing them. It took you a minute to realize that he was giving you a weird look.<br/>"Sorry..." You looked away, pulling legs up to your chest.<br/>"You're an odd one, I'll give you that. For example, why do you wear that eyepatch?" He asked after some time of silence, causing you to raise your hand and touch the eyepatch on your right eye, not knowing how to reply.</p><p>"ED, if you really wanted to ask this kid about shit like that, shouldn't you know him more in the first place?" Another voice could be heard. It caused you to flinch, as it took you second to connect the dots who it was. You shuffled closer to the <em>ED</em> and hid your face in his sweater, tightly holding it with your hands.<br/>"First of all, Sollux, be that nice and manage your language to be less filled with inappropriate words, and sec-" He looked at you with a frown.<br/>did he let out a sigh again? Yes.<br/>"I can't with you two." He murmured quietly, before looking up back at who you now realized is named Sollux Captor "Be that kind and apologize to for scaring him on the very beginning, because you're just insufferable today. And settle your... self next to us. Now."<br/>"God, finee." Sollux sighed and dropped next to you, causing sand to slightly jump up in the air. When you turned your head away, he sent his glance at the sea dweller with a clear silent message. <em>"He doesn't want to talk with me, so why would I try?"</em><br/>"Just. Do it." You heard how other lowered his tone in a warning.<br/>"Ugh. Okay, little guy, I'm sorry for scaring you, but you interrupted while I was working, okay? And I really don't like that." Sollux started speaking, gesturing while doing so.<br/>You turned head a bit, to look at him with one eye that wasn't covered with the eyepatch, staying silent for a bit, before you turned around fully, looking at him.<br/>"What were you working on?" You asked, suddenly forgetting why you were mad in the first place. Did you seriously became a child to forget stuff so easily? Looks like so, yeah.<br/>He slightly grimaced, not necessarily happy that you asked a question, but whatever came to his mind, he replied surprisingly nicely, that made you smile brightly and much relieved, you pulled away from sea dweller.<br/>You kept asking him, and the other one questions. What are they doing here, how are they, etc etc.<br/>They reply to your questions either talking over each other, arguing, or only one of them replies.<br/>And with each and every second you realized... That they weren't arguing in a way that they couldn't stand each other. There was that one thing that connected them, and you couldn't find a clue what was that. Not when you saw Sollux going around and placing himself next to violet blood and resting his chin on other's shoulder, wrapping arms around. It made you smile. And when they asked you what's so funny, you shook your head and stood up. You were still small, nearly looking like a child.<br/>But you felt comfortable like that. Especially when you walked up and hugged both of them.</p><p>
  <em>Just like a child showing how much they love their parents.</em>
</p><p>You felt their hands on your back, much more delicate touch than it was before.<br/>That it made you suddenly pull away and look at them. At both of them with no eyepatch on your right eye.<br/>Dirty golden tears were streaming down your face, as your realization suddenly caused you to be back in your own body.<br/>You didn't want that. You wanted to be young, you wanted to be a child again. You wanted to *stay* being a child.</p><p>Because their soft smiles made you cry. Their tears made you cry.<br/>You never met them, but they met you. They miss you.<br/><em>Right?</em></p><p>As you were on your knees, they started pulling away from you, the warmth that you felt brushed your heart, leaving cold wind and dead silence around you.<br/>"No! Wait!" You didn't mean to shout, yet you did. You reached one hand out helplessly to grab them, but they waved at you with a smile on their faces right before you were alone.<br/>Right before you woke up with a loud gasp escaping your mouth.<br/>Dream.<br/>It was all a dream.<br/>You were dreaming of your parents. They <em>miss</em> you. They have to.</p><p>Your name is Mithras Ochreus, and you don't want to grow up anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>